Multiple quantum well (MQW) structures are in wide use in light emitting diodes and diode lasers, including visible-wavelength lasers for DVDs and laser pointers, lasers in fiber optic transmitters and blue light emitting diodes, which form the basis of many “white” light emitting diodes. Multiple quantum wells are also used to make HEMTs (High Electron Mobility Transistors), which are used in low-noise electronics. Quantum well infrared photodetectors are also based on quantum wells, and are used for infrared imaging. Further, multiple quantum well structures are utilized in some photo-voltaic (solar) cells.
Increased quantum efficiency of such devices is desired.